civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
United Kingdom (Churchill)
Great Britain led by Winston Churchill is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi, Danrell, bernie14, Mattygp90 and Andreas Waldetoft. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Elizabeth's England. Overview Great Britain The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain, is a sovereign state in Europe. Lying off the north-western coast of the European mainland, the country includes the island of Great Britain—a term also applied loosely to refer to the whole country—the north-eastern part of the island of Ireland and many smaller islands.Northern Ireland is the only part of the UK that shares a land border with another state (the Republic of Ireland).Apart from this land border, the UK is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean to its west and north, the North Sea to its east and the English Channel to its south. The Irish Sea lies between Great Britain and Ireland. The UK has an area of 93,800 square miles (243,000 km2), making it the 80th-largest sovereign state in the world and the 11th-largest in Europe. Churchill Winston Churchill, whose full name was, "Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill," was undoubtedly one of the most important people of the twentieth century. At various times a soldier, journalist, author, and politician, during his long life Churchill was known for both his intellectual brilliance and his outspoken support for what were often unpopular opinions. At various times he was either the most beloved or the most hated man in Britain. In the years since his death Churchill's reputation has grown to semi-legendary proportions. A descendant of the famous English general the Duke of Marlborough, Churchill was born in 1874 at Blenheim Palace in Oxfordshire. After a mediocre performance at the public school Harrow, Churchill joined the army, where he freely used his family connections to get assigned to several colonial wars, narrowly escaping death on a number of occasions - and by all accounts having a ripping good time while doing so. During this period Churchill became a very popular wartime journalist, writing numerous columns and several best-selling books about his experiences. Churchill's maneuvering and flagrant self-promotion alienated his fellow officers and essentially ended any chance of high promotion in the Army; however he was able to parlay his popularity to gain a seat in Parliament. After being voted out of office Churchill wrote a history of the Second World War, for which he received the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1953. In 1965 Churchill suffered a stroke and passed away at the age of 90. Churchill's death was mourned across the globe, and his funeral was attended by an enormous number of foreign dignitaries. His reputation has only grown in the years since his death, and today Churchill is possibly the most popular and revered figure in all of English history. Dawn of Man Sir Winston Churchill, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, we welcome you. A reputed artist, writer, historian, orator, and statesman, you fought tirelessly for the dignity and nobility of the British Empire, refusing to let its legacy be sold into history. Into the second world war, you led Britain during her darkest hours, rallying the nation to stand alone against the Nazi war machine. Although worn by age, war, and controversy, your legacy nonetheless stands today as one of Britain's greatest and noblest. Honored Prime Minister, Britannia's call resounds in the distant hills and beaches. Can you safeguard the heritage of the British Empire and sustain the balance of power she wroughts? Can you rally the hearts and arms of the British people in defense of all that is good and prosperous? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time?. Introduction: "Come on, come on. Introduce yourself. Don't just stand there with that hapless stare. Do you know who I am? I am His Majesty's confidant: Winston Churchill. Sir Winston Churchill, to you." Defeat: "Do not believe for a second that this is a victory. The Empire will fight on to the last." Unique Attributes Strategy The United Kingdom has the potential to be a powerful late-game Domination Civ. Pledge to Protect at least 10 City-States for a large Production boost towards Naval and Air Units. This is useful in the early game for making Cargo Ships and Triremes to protect them. The Production from Maritime Buildings is a minor encouragement to invest in them earlier. Assemble a fleet of Frigates after Navigation - you can use these to start world conquest, or wait until Replaceable Parts to upgrade them to Dreadnoughts. Once in the Modern Era, your Production from Pledges affects Air Units too, build plenty of Bombers with some hardy Spitfires for anti-Air support. Cheap, powerful Battleships, Submarines and Bombers ought to be enough to civilise the world - just make sure you have plenty of Oil. Music Full Credits List * JFD:''' Author. * ''Leugi:' Artwork (Leaderscene). * Janboruta:''' Artwork. * ''wolfdog:' Graphics (Admiral Class). * Mattygp90: Research (City-Lists). * Andreas Waldeloft: The R.A.F. (Peace Theme), Overture (War Theme). Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:United Kingdom